


恋してタイトいいんじゃない？

by grayscale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Inoo has been taking pills every day for as long as he can remember.</i>  <b>warnings:</b> ABO-verse (biological imperative, knotting, problematic societal views going along with A/B/O dynamics, mentions of m-preg), unsafe sex, talk of birth control.  If any of this seems upsetting to you, please read with discretion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	恋してタイトいいんじゃない？

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing ABO-verse, so I hope that it's acceptable! The title is lyrics from NEWS' _Koi no ABO_ (see what I did there?), and they're a pun-- they can mean both "Isn't it fine to have a difficult love?" and "Isn't it okay to want to love?" Set during the 2013 tour. Written for [je_fqfest](http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com)!

Inoo has been taking pills every day for as long as he can remember. Well, that's a bit of an exaggeration; he can remember a time before he took pills in snippets and snapshots, the same way most people can remember childhood: going to the beach with his family at age seven without worrying about bringing enough medication, sleeping over at a friend's house at age ten and borrowing pyjamas and toothpaste and a hairbrush after carelessly forgetting to pack just about everything. But he can't be careless now, not when it comes to the little compact of pills he takes with him everywhere, new each month, every month since he was 12 and a half. It's become second nature now, despite how daunting it was at first, white pills for the first week, yellow for the second and fourth, and then blue pills for the three or four days in the middle of the month, that awful time in the center of the pill-taking mess. Inoo wishes there were pills to make it a little more tolerable, to quell the raging hormones and make it easier to concentrate on work, or friends, or family, or… really anything besides his body's extreme desire to make babies. But there aren't, only the pills to mask the scent his body sends out as a signal to others that it wants to make babies, and he supposes at the end of the day, that's definitely better than nothing. 

There are ups and downs to being an omega, for sure-- he's heard that alphas get more acne, and the selection of clothes marketed towards betas is so incredibly boring-- but nothing, he thinks, can really be worse than going into heat. The scent-changing pills help, of course; he can't imagine what it would be like to have to deal with being sexually harassed every five seconds on top of everything else, but even with the drugs, the constant changing of hormones climaxing in the few days where it feels almost impossible to think of anything besides sex all day every day is enough to make him crazy. It was hard enough when he was in junior high school and in high school and in college, having to sit through boring lessons feeling like he couldn't hear a word the teacher was saying over the dull ringing in his ears that sounded distinctly like his body screaming _your biological clock is ticking!!!_ , but now that he's, by and large, at work when it happens, it's even worse. When he was younger, he'd thought that it'd be nice to at least be doing idol things to distract himself during that time of the month, but it turns out, being surrounded by attractive men while in heat is actually the worst torture of all. It makes things incredibly awkward, for one thing; people who have always been and will always be simply friends, people who Inoo normally wouldn't even be attracted to, people who Inoo would never dream of dating in a thousand years are all reduced to sex objects in his hormone-addled mind, and while Inoo enjoys a certain degree of awkwardness and suffering in the doM way he's been told he has, having sex dreams about his bandmates definitely crosses the line. 

But it is what it is, and his body does what it does, and he has to live with it and pretend like he's unaffected whether he likes it or not. Because no one in Johnny's is allowed to reveal his type publicly under any circumstance, no matter if he's an alpha, a beta, or an omega. Every single talent signed to Johnny's and Associates and every Junior who has hit puberty is required to take scent-masking drugs, and no one is allowed to make any reference to their own or anyone else's type in an sort of publication or on any broadcast. It's to keep an air of mystery around the private lives of the idols, the management explains, so that every fan can imagine them however they want, which, Inoo thinks, would be more effective if their senpai didn't keep getting into scandals all the time. Still, being printed in the papers with omegas only proves that they're either alphas or betas-- it's the unlucky omegas like him who have to be extra careful to toe the line. Not that Inoo has anything to be afraid of, anyway; it's not like he has any sex life to speak of. 

Which sucks, but it also makes keeping everything on the down-low a little easier, too. Within the agency, there's no law forbidding the conversation topic of types and sexual preferences, but while Inoo has heard that other groups openly discuss all sorts of elements of their intimate activities, within JUMP, it's taboo. Perhaps it's because they're all a little socially awkward, or perhaps it's because they're still (relatively) young and immature, but whatever the reason, it just doesn't come up in conversation within the group. Which isn't to say that some members' type isn't an open secret; Yabu is constantly forgetting his pills in dressing rooms and on TV show sets, an expensive brand that comes in a sleek black case labeled _for α_ in bold silver lettering, and Takaki has almost let mentions of inappropriate alpha-related personal experiences slip on TV so many times that his manager has considered buying him a muzzle. In fact, while there are one or two others he has his suspicions about, by and large, Inoo has found himself surrounded by alphas… which is all the more reason, even if the agency didn't require it, to keep taking the pills, every evening, like clockwork. Being an idol in heat is bad enough… being an idol in heat with between six and eight alphas trying to jump him very day would almost definitely be impossible. 

In fact, it's a scary enough thought to supersede his normally laid back and somewhat careless attitude towards most of his personal responsibilities-- but forgetting to take out the trash won't land him, at best in a regrettable and awkward situation and at worst unemployed in some maternity ward. So he takes his pills without (much) complaint and goes about his life hoping that his somewhat effeminate voice and demeanor don't out him to his groupmates. On the bright side, most of them are pretty dumb and unobservant, anyway, and the ones who aren't, like Chinen and Daiki, are the ones who Inoo suspects might be in the same boat with the same awkward secret as him, and therefore don't really pose much of a threat, anyway. 

And so he goes about his daily life without worrying too much, at this point, about unexpected accidents. If he'd managed to remember his pills through spending days on end in the lab and sleepless nights working on his thesis during college, he's pretty sure that he can remember now. He loves his group, he loves his friends, and now that puberty has come and gone for all the members of their group (which, granted, took quite a long time due to their age range), he loves being able to spend a tour together without really worrying about awkward topics coming up. No matter what type they all are, they're all adults, and they've all worked out their pills and their routines and their identities enough to spend time together as a normal group of young adults, without hormones or societal roles messing things up. 

Or at least, that had always been the case until one evening, out to dinner with the rest of the group after a long day of teching rehearsal for the first stop of their upcoming tour, Inoo looks into his bag and sees everything that ought to be there… except for his pill case. It wouldn't exactly be a big deal-- missing by an hour or so isn't going to suddenly alert the whole world that he's an omega-- except for the fact that today is supposed to be the last day before he goes into heat, and he has a sinking feeling that he's starting early. 

He goes to the bathroom to look through his bag a little more seriously; it'd be suspicious if he just started looting through it in front of the rest of the group, it'd cause too many questions as to what he was desperately searching for, but unfortunately he has no better luck under the bright white lights in solitude than he did trying to look casual in public. He must have left the case in his suitcase at the hotel, he realizes in dismay, tucked in amongst his T-shirts and underwear to hide its telling shimmery pale blue plastic and the even more revealing label. It was stupid not to think of it before leaving for the venue, stupid not to know that they would end up going out after work this evening… but there's also nothing he can do now besides play it by ear and hope for the best. The yellow pill he'd taken a day earlier would at least mask some percent of the change in scent when he started to go into heat, so, he figures, as long as they make it back to the hotel within the next hour or so, he'll be okay. 

An hour later as they pile into the van in which the staff will bring them back to the hotel, however, he feels a little less sure. By now, he can feel the hormones setting in, making his face a little redder than just the beer he'd had with dinner alone should have, making his skin tingle and his heart race whenever he comes in contact with another member of the group. Which really sucks when he's pressed in the back seat with Yuto on one side and Takaki on the other, but by some miracle, despite his worst fears, neither of them seem to notice (or smell) a thing. The only person who appears to be looking at him particularly is Hikaru, but he's found himself stumbling around holding onto Hikaru's shoulders after a little too much to drink before, so he figures it must just be that the reddening of his cheeks has Hikaru-- his roommate at the hotel-- worried about any impending puking or collapsing in the near future and nothing more. 

At any rate, by some miracle, he makes it back to the hotel without the whole car smelling him, and he says his goodnights quickly before hurrying into the elevator by himself. He can tell that his scent must be getting really strong by now if how horny he's starting to feel is any indication, and there's only so much that the yellow pills will mask. But he's almost home free now, he thinks as he slips his card key into the door and lets himself into the hotel room, the pill should kick in soon enough after he takes it that, if he snags the first shower, he ought to be fine by the time he gets out. It's a genius plan, and he's so engrossed in it, and in digging through his bag to find his pill case, that he barely hears the sound of the door opening and closing again only a few moments later. It's only belatedly, just as he's found his pills, that he registers the sound of footsteps and leaps to his feet and whirls around to find Hikaru in the entry way, toeing out of his shoes and regarding Inoo with a look Inoo isn't quite sure how to read. 

"Hikaru-- I didn't hear you come in!" he greets with an nervous laugh, shoving the pills behind his back, as if the scent his body has most definitely started giving off isn't more of a giveaway, "Don't worry, I'm not that drunk, I swear!"

Hikaru only raises an eyebrow, though, looking momentarily perplexed as he steadily approaches. Inoo isn't sure what's happening, but his heart is racing in his chest and his mind feels clouded as Hikaru draws nearer. He ought to be worried, he ought to be concerned, and maybe it's out of anxiety or maybe it's out of something else altogether, but he's frozen to the spot when Hikaru closes the distance between them, looking Inoo in the eye for a long moment before leaning in even closer, his face pressed against the skin of Inoo's neck as he inhales audibly, and all Inoo can think is, oh _fuck_. 

The moment feels like it lasts for years, Hikaru's cheek against his shoulder, Hikaru's nose pressed against his neck, the warmth of Hikaru's body radiating at Inoo and setting all of his instincts and hormones into red alert. In all his years of avoiding physical contact with alphas during heat like the plague, Inoo had never in his wildest dreams imagined that it would be like this, and before he can stop himself, a strange mixture between a gasp and a whimper falls from his lips and his knees tremble. It doesn't help that, hormones aside, he's had a crush on Hikaru for years now, ever since they were just kids on _Ya-ya-yah_ and _The Shounen Club_ together, despite Hikaru's teasing and insults and obvious disinterest in him, and he can't even bring himself to care as he feels the box of pills slip from his fingers and fall to the floor with a dull thud. 

"I didn't know you were an omega," Hikaru murmurs at length without changing position, seemingly reluctant to move away from Inoo's scent. 

"…S-surprise?" Inoo manages to gasp in reply, feeling rather proud of himself, but the feeling of Hikaru chuckling darkly against his skin in response only makes his knees even weaker.

"I want you," Hikaru says a little more loudly, but before Inoo even has a chance to process the words, Hikaru nips at the skin of his neck just hard enough to make Inoo cry out in surprise as pleasure and adrenaline surge through his veins. He presses a hand over his mouth, but it doesn't do much good as Hikaru sucks at the spot for another moment, dragging more whimpers and gasps from Inoo's throat. It feels like a dream, to be here with the object of his admiration pressed up against him, and as Hikaru's words slowly sink in, Inoo thinks that this can't be real life. 

"It's… it's just the scent," he tries to explain, as if Hikaru didn't know this already, as if Hikaru doesn't understand one of the most basic aspects of their biology. But it really is true that that's the only way Hikaru could want Inoo; Hikaru is charming and funny and attractive, and there are surely plenty of other boys out there who want him, and who aren't ugly, or annoying, or stupid, which is all he seems to say about Inoo. It's tempting, for certain, to throw caution and sense to the wind and let Hikaru have his way with him, but with the few brain cells still firing in the face of all the hormones, he doesn't want to mess up the friendship that they've at least managed to develop after all these years. And so he struggles to find the right words, but all he can manage is, "You… you don't really…" 

But, "I want you," Hikaru insists a little louder with a growl, pressing his mouth against Inoo's throat, his jaw, before moving up to capture his lips in a forceful kiss that steals Inoo's breath and makes his mind go completely blank. He's spent so long carefully avoiding any sort of contact of this manner that, even if it weren't for his body's hearty approval of anything moving in the direction of baby-making, he would probably feel completely swept off his feet. Hikaru is kissing him. _Hikaru_ is kissing _him_. It's too much for his mind, his heart to handle, and consequences be damned, even before Hikaru finally breaks away for air, Inoo already knows what his answer is going to be. 

"I want you, too," he gasps in the few gulps of air he gets before Hikaru's mouth is back against his, hungry for more. Hikaru's lips, his teeth, his tongue feel even better against Inoo's own than they did against the skin of his neck, if that's even possible, and he mewls, unable to hold back in the face of such an amazing sensation. "I want you," he repeats, a little louder, the next time Hikaru pulls back, and Hikaru clearly doesn't need telling a third time. With a dark glint in his eye, he takes Inoo by the shoulders and backs him up the few steps to the bed before shoving him down and crawling on top of him, pinning him to the mattress. 

Every inch of Inoo's body feels like it's screaming for more, but he's so overwhelmed that he can't find words, can't find the presence of mind to do anything, really, other than lay there and let Hikaru do as he pleases. Luckily, what Hikaru's doing pleases Inoo, too, and when he straddles Inoo, grinding their hips together and claiming his mouth in another heated kiss, Inoo practically screams. The pressure of Hikaru's body against his own is far better than he ever could have imagined, and he arches off the bed before he even knows what he's doing, anything to be closer to Hikaru. But Hikaru only breaks the kiss with a throaty laugh and pulls back, shoving Inoo back down on the bed with both hands when Inoo tries to follow. 

Inoo falls back with a whimper, but he only feels deprived for a moment before he realizes what's going on. Hikaru tugs off his own T-shirt in a second before moving on to Inoo's practically tearing it from his body in his hurry. It's only the pheromones that Inoo is giving off, it's only because Inoo is in heat, he tells himself, but when Hikaru pauses for a moment to look him over with a hungry smirk, Inoo can't help but let a small part of himself believe that maybe Hikaru is at least a little bit attracted to him. Maybe it's only a fantasy, but if Inoo knows one thing, it's that Hikaru looking like that is probably the most arousing thing he's ever seen. 

The pause doesn't last long, however, and a beat later, Hikaru is moving back in, pressing kisses to Inoo's neck, his collarbone, his chest while his hands slide up Inoo's sides, making him shiver and writhe, before moving up to toy with his nipples. Hikaru's body, his hands, his mouth all at once is almost too much, and Inoo moans desperately, both wishing he could even wrap his mind around what's happening and wanting more at the same time. Wherever Hikaru touches, his skin feels like it's on fire in the best of ways, and while accidental bumps and brushes while in heat have given him some sense of the feeling in the past, it's so much better, so much more like this, and the pleasure is addicting. He's far too overwhelmed for words, but after a moment, he grinds his hips up against Hikaru's as much as he can, longing for more friction and figuring that that would get his point across, for the most part. 

Hikaru chuckles again at Inoo's urgency, but he doesn't hold out much longer, either, and a minute later, he's pulling back again, this time to tug at the fastening of Inoo's jeans. It's teasing, to have Hikaru's hand so close to where he wants it but not giving him what he wants, and he whines, squirming a little in an attempt to help get his pants off any faster. It doesn't seem like it helps much, because it still feels like forever before Hikaru is finally pulling them free and tossing them to the floor, but he doesn't have much time to think about it, because then all of a sudden HIkaru's gotten his own pants off in half the time, and Inoo can't think about anything besides the sight before him. 

Of course he's seen alpha before in various states of undress; he's an idol, for heaven's sake, and he's shared dressing rooms before plenty, not to mention having gone to the onsen and shared bedrooms with cousins and anything you might expect of an average twenty-four year old omega. But he's never seen an alpha naked like this before, and it makes his heart race in his chest and his stomach feel tight in a way that he doesn't really understand but thinks must be good. 

For his part, Hikaru looks smug at the way that Inoo is looking at him, but he can't, it seems, resist the call of Inoo's pheromones for long, and so once he's tossed his own pants aside, as well, he moves between Inoo's legs, smirking as he dips a hand down to tease at Inoo's opening with one finger. "Feels like you really want me," he comments in a low murmur, slipping his finger in faster than Inoo feels prepared for. He's expecting it to hurt; that's what everyone always says about first times, but simply the sensation of _anything_ inside of him sets his hormones into high gear, and even the subtle stretch of Hikaru adding a second finger wrings a breathy moan from his lips. 

"We're not even to the good part yet," Hikaru comments with a low chuckle, but he looks at Inoo in a way that seems far more reverent and less judgmental than Inoo was expecting, and it makes his heart do somersaults in his chest even as Hikaru draws another moan from him when he adds a third finger. 

Inoo isn't sure if there's something wrong with him or if everything is really supposed to feel this good, but he spreads his legs a little further with yet another throaty noise of appreciation when Hikaru scissors his fingers a little bit inside of him. It seems that no matter how Hikaru touches him, it feels good, especially now that they're almost there. And no sooner has Inoo thought it than Hikaru is suddenly withdrawing his fingers and looking into Inoo's eyes and asking, "Are you ready?" 

And somehow, through the hormones and the lust and the biological need, Inoo sees something in Hikaru's eyes that he isn't expecting, something warm and light just beneath the surface. And while he doesn't know, in words, exactly what it is, it feels like it shoots straight to his chest and makes his heart explode into fireworks, and "Yes--" he finds himself choking out, "Yes, yes--" because now more than ever, he wants Hikaru so badly, in every way. Hikaru only grins in response before lining himself up and, with only a moment's pause in order to grab one of Inoo's hands and clasp it in his own, beginning to press inside. 

Inoo's heart leaps when he feels Hikaru's fingers wrap around his own, but he doesn't have time to think about it as suddenly, he's being opened up by something much larger than Hikaru's fingers. He squeezes Hikaru's hand in anticipation, but after a moment, he's surprised to find that beyond the dull ache at the stretch, there's really no pain. If anything, his body is highly receptive, and despite the fact that there's nothing inherently pleasurable about the feeling, it feels as if the hot sensation of need in the pit of his stomach only get stronger with every centimeter Hikaru moves, as if he wants Hikaru more and more with ever bit closer he gets to having him. Or perhaps it's that the heat makes him so addled and confused with desire that he doesn't even know what to register as pleasure anymore; just as his kisses and touches had driven Inoo crazy with pleasure no matter how small and insignificant they had been, it feels as if he's overly sensitive on the inside, too, as if every subtle movement is an intention caress to yet a new part of his body. He can't handle it, he doesn't know how to handle it, and so he clutches at Hikaru's hand with one hand and the sheets with the other and moans as he spreads his legs wider for Hikaru, anything to encourage him to continue. 

But Hikaru doesn't need encouraging if his look of concentration mingling with pleasure is any indication, and when he finally gets all the way inside, the relief on his face is almost as appealing to Inoo as any of his earlier expressions. He pauses a moment, and Inoo lets out a shaky breath, grateful for the chance to settle and adjust. But then, all of a sudden, Hikaru gives one tiny last abrupt thrust with a grunt, and Inoo screams in surprise, but also because, despite that Hikaru has barely moved at all, it feels like he's suddenly a hundred times deeper. After a moment, though, the scream melts into a moan as the shock subsides and warm waves of pleasure begin to wash through his whole body-- it had felt good before, but nothing in comparison now that Hikaru has found the right spot, Inoo muses vaguely with what little mental capacity he has left. 

Hikaru's free hand has found its way to Inoo's thigh now, stroking the skin there soothingly before moving to hold on to his hip, his fingers making pleasant, comforting circles in his skin before turning to a firmer grip. His other hand stays tight around Inoo's, and he stills for a moment, catching Inoo's eyes. He doesn't say anything, but Inoo knows, somehow, that Hikaru wants to make sure he's ready, and so he nods a little, unable to find words but sure that Hikaru will understand. 

And certainly enough, Hikaru gives him a small smile before looking down again in concentration and rocking his hips once, experimentally, into Inoo. The movement is small, but the sensation is big, bigger than it seems like it ought to be, and Inoo cries out, squeezing his eyes shut as the feeling shoots through his body. If this is what one tiny thrust feels like, he thinks, how is he possibly going to survive the real thing? But he wants to find out, desperately, and when Hikaru thrusts a second time, a little harder, a little more, Inoo rocks his hips up to meet him. The feeling wrings another moan from him, and before he knows what he's doing, he's repeating the movement a little harder, a little faster. Hikaru speeds up to match, his groans growing louder as well, and before too long, they've worked up a rhythm together. 

The pleasure is more than Inoo could ever have imagined in his wildest dreams; he's completely overwhelmed, but at the same time, he only wants more. The harder Hikaru thrusts into him, the harder he rocks his hips back in response, and the hungrier he is for more of the same pleasure. His body is being pushed to the limit, his muscles straining even more than in the most difficult choreography or the longest concert encore, but he doesn't care; after years of going into heat month after month with no relief, he wants this more than he even knows how to understand. Hikaru seems to want it just as badly, too; his thrusts are relentless, slamming into Inoo's body again and again without mercy, and when, "Hikaru--" Inoo cries out in the heat of the moment, "Ino-chan--" Hikaru moans back, sending Inoo's heart reeling all over again. 

Inoo doesn't know how long he can last like this, feeling constantly like he's being pushed to the edge. Instinctually, he knows he's driving towards some end goal, but in some part of his mind, or perhaps his heart, he wants to stay this way forever. Being connected to Hikaru this way feels amazing, giving one another pleasure this way feels amazing, and Inoo never wants this to end. But then suddenly, Hikaru makes a strangled grunting noise, and before Inoo knows what's going on, Hikaru is pounding into him even harder than Inoo felt possible, and in Inoo's hormone-addled mind, it feels like Hikaru's cock is growing even thicker still… but thinking about it isn't exactly at the top of his priorities when the mounting pleasure is overwhelming him, and after another moment, he can't control himself anymore, and he's coming with a shrill cry of Hikaru's name. 

Everything is a haze of pleasure as he collapses back onto the bed, Hikaru's hand still wrapped in his own, but he'd peripherally aware of Hikaru thrusting into him a few more times, now a warmly pleasurable feeling inside of him as the aftershocks roll through his body, before he comes as well, buried deep inside of Inoo. And that feels nice as well, Inoo thinks vaguely, one of the many unexpectedly pleasant things about sex that he'd never considered before, but before he can ponder on it too long, Hikaru collapses on top of him with a contented grunt, and that feels the best of all. 

He wraps his free arm around Hikaru's shoulders and holds on; the position they're in now might be a little awkward, but it feels right to Inoo even as slowly, he starts to come back to himself a little. The ever-present hum of need he's come to associate with being in heat seems to have been momentarily satiated, replaced by a bubbling warm feeling that everything is right with the world. Slowly, he realizes that the unexpected sensation right at the end must have been the feeling of being knotted, but while he'd always worried that that particular detail would be a little painful and more than a little awkward, in reality, it's neither. On the contrary, having Hikaru still inside of him feels warm and comforting and like Inoo is safe and wanted, and maybe that's the hormones and his biology talking, but right now, he doesn't really care. He'd be happy to stay this way forever, connected in the most intimate way with someone who has been so important to him for so long… 

But then, "I love you," Hikaru says suddenly, out of the blue, and Inoo is shocked back into reality, his eyes snapping open to look up at Hikaru. For his part, Hikaru still appears to be catching his breath, but he presses a kiss to Inoo's ear and grins sheepishly. 

"W-what?" Inoo stutters incredulously, as the real world slowly begins to penetrate his blissful post-sex euphoria. Because no matter how long Inoo had felt that Hikaru was important to him, Hikaru had never returned any of his feelings… right? Why else would he have spent the past years giving Inoo personal attention only when he was teasing and insulting him? 

"Mm… nope, only gonna say it once~" Hikaru replies teasingly, and Inoo swats at him with a frown. But before Inoo can complain again, Hikaru looks away, his cheeks colouring as he admits, "But I really mean it." 

"What??" Inoo demands again, trying to catch Hikaru's eyes and failing. "But… you think I'm ugly and embarrassing and boring and…!?" 

"Well, I mean… I didn't know if you were an omega, or if you'd be interested in me," Hikaru mumbles with a bit of a pout, looking at Inoo out of the corner of his eye. "Most of the others make it obvious, but you were so secretive about your type that I didn't know if you'd want to… you know… get with an alpha." 

And suddenly it's all clear, and Inoo want to laugh and cry at the same time. But instead, "You suck at feelings," he chastises playfully, putting a hand against Hikaru's cheek and bringing his face back to brush a kiss to his lips. "I love you too, okay? I have for like, approximately four hundred years." 

"Four hundred years?" Hikaru gasps, back to his normal playful self, and Inoo feels slightly triumphant that he's clearly more emotionally mature than Hikaru, a stereotypically dumb alpha. "I guess we need to make up for a lot of lost time~" 

"We're still stuck from the first time," Inoo points out, before something else dawns on him, and he feels the colour drain from his face. "Hey-- you didn't use a condom--!!" 

"Oops?" Hikaru offers, looking far too smug to be even the slightest bit remorseful, but Inoo frowns, squirming slightly but still unable to get free. 

"I'm not on birth control, you know!" he pouts, crossing his arms across his chest and squinting at Hikaru, "I hope you're ready to pay child support!" 

"Come on," Hikaru cajoles, poking Inoo's cheek affectionately, "I'll go get Dai-chan to give me a couple of his birth control pills right after this and then it'll be totally fine… he told me so." 

Inoo doesn't want to know how Hikaru knows that Daiki takes birth control, or in what context the fact that a larger dose of birth control works the same as a morning-after pill, or how the hell Hikaru even knows for sure that Daiki is an omega, but, he thinks after a moment, those all are questions for a different time. For now, he can't help but relent a little and give Hikaru a small smile. 

"Aren't you at least a little happy~?" Hikaru asks playfully, already acting as if he's won. "You got a love confession and great sex. What more could you want?" 

"Hmm… I don't know if it was great~" Inoo teases in response, giving Hikaru a coy wink, "You might have to try again tomorrow night~" 

Hikaru laughs at that, catching Inoo's lips in another kiss, this one gentler and more affectionate than before. But just before he pulls away, he nips at Inoo's lip just so and murmurs, "Better skip your pill again tomorrow night, then, too~" 

And as a shiver runs down Inoo's spine, he can't help but think, scent-masking pills are an important and necessary part of being an omega and an idol, but… well… maybe it's fine if he skips every once in a while, too.


End file.
